


A business proposal

by HikariSenpai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSenpai/pseuds/HikariSenpai
Summary: What happens when the Seto Kaiba comes with a business proposal that is quite strange?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have several chapters as I will try to explore all endings.
> 
> The story does have rape/non-con elements so if that's not your cup of tea please don't read. 
> 
> I will try to keep the readers name out of it as much as possible, but if it does appear it will be just ______ as I'm tired of the whole y/n shtick
> 
> Enjoy!

What could you say about Seto Kaiba? Well, if you were to put into only one word it would be: asshole. He was an arrogant prick, flaunting his wealth and 'superior' intelect in the face of everyone. Not to mention a sore loser. Get over it already dude. 

You chuckled at the thought. You had met Kaiba a few more times than you had hoped to. It was inevitable as your group of friends seemed to know him, so he always found a way of appearing in front of your little group. And as much as you tried ignoring the bastard, he always had something to say about everyone in the group. Whether it was Joey's lack of knowledge in the Duel Monsters game or Yugi's innability to be mature, he always knew how to push your buttons. 

But you always stayed quiet other than the dismissive words now and then or the angry glare whenever he would insult your friends. You knew better than to fuck with the richest guy in Domino. He could make your life a living hell if he wanted to.

That was the most annoying thing. Damn him and his money. Damn him to hell.

So obviously, harboring all that anger for the male, you stared at the piece of paper in front of you in disbelief as the neatly dressed man in front awaited your reply.

With a cough to get your attention and break you out of the daze, you looked up at the man who stood there stoically. 

Quirking an eyebrow at him and leaning on the frame of your entrance door, you crossed your arms, the piece of paper still clenched in your hand.

"Seto Kaiba wants to see me?" You asked in an almost amused tone. The man nodded his head slowly, making sure that his body kept the same straight posture.

"Yes miss. As soon as possible." He replied with a sense of urgency in his tone. You merely chuckled sarcastically hoping he would get the hint, but seing as he didn't move an inch, you stretched your hand to hand him back the piece of paper.

"You can tell Kaiba that I have no interest in seeing him" The man didn't seem to want to get a no for an answer and refused taking the invitation from your hand leaving you standing there looking like a moron.

"I'm afraid I received orders to bring you to Master Kaiba no matter what." He said simply and you almost doubled over. See, there it was again. Kaiba wanting to make everything go his way. 

"And if I refuse, what are you gonna do? Kidnap me?" You said not amused at the situation anymore.

"If I have to" The man replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A thought crossed your mind if he had done this before. For Kaiba, probably. Looking better at this guy, he seemed rather buff and he was inches taller than you, so a kidnapping wasn't out of the ecuation. 

"Why does he want to see me?" You asked curiouslly. Maybe he called you there to apologize for how he had acted so far... pfft yeah right.

"I'm afraid I do not know miss. Now please get prepared so that we may depart." 

"My, how polite, after you just threatened to kidnap me if I don't comply." You spat annoyed and just grabbed your jacket and small backpack containing your wallet and house keys. You were already dressed as this guy showed up just as you were ready to head out for the day and meet up with Joey for some good ol' fashioned duels. 

"Let's just get this over with" You snapped and went past the man, making sure to bump him a bit harder than neccessary. On better retrospect, it wasn't the man's fault but you felt so annoyed right now.

The man walked behind you and as you exited the aprtment building, he past you swiftly to get to the huge limo parked right in front of the complex, opening the door for you. People had already gathered round to check out the expensive ride and whispered among them as their eyes fell on you.

You sighed deeply. Why was everything about this guy so over the top? Reluctantly, you slid in the car and the man closed the door making you jump a bit. You did have to admit that the seats were heavenly soft and comfy. You could easily sleep in this car. I guess wealth and comfort go hand in hand, you thought as your fingers grazed the leather seats mindlessly.

"If you are thirsty, you may serve a glass of champagne" the man recited through the intercom making you squeak surprised as the sudden intrusion in your world. Looking in front, the dark tinted window that separated the driver from the passagers was up so you couldn't see him.

"No thanks..." you just said, not knowing if you had to press a button or something to have him hear you or something, but he never replied back and the car just started its journey to wherever Kaiba was.

As the car drove through the busy streets your mind started racing back and forth on what it was that Kaiba wanted with you. Did he call you just to make fun of you and flaunt? Even he wasn't such a douchebag right? Right? 

You dreaded that if you were alone with him, you wouldn't be able to shut up and blurt out everything you thought of him. Sometimes your friends managed to keep you at bay, but now they weren't there. Or... were they? Hold on. How conceited of you to think that he had called just you. Obviously, he must have called your whole group because most likely he thinks that he found a new strategy to beat Yugi and he needs an audience to boast his win.

As if he could ever win against Yugi. The idea made you laugh and you relaxed a bit, leaning back on the comfy chair and crossed your legs. Hah, what an idiot. 

After that, the ride didn't take much longer. Looking through the window of the car the enormity that was Kaiba's mansion came in view leaving you a bit in awe. So what, he decided to duel Yugi in his own home? Getting to see his owned face made this trip worth it. The idea of Yugi wiping the floor with Kaiba again didn't leave room for any other reason on why the billionare would want you in his home.

The car stopped right at the front door, and before you could even touch the car door, it swung open for you. Right... they did this for Kaiba all the time you suspected. Though dissapointed that you had to leave the comfort of the car, you slid out making sure to grab your backpack.

Looking at the man who opened the door, he was a different guy from the one who came to get you.

He bowed slowly at you and by instinct you bowed back a bit. You took a moment to look up at the freakishly huge house. It looked quite intimidating. If a house can be intimidating. As you took careful steps towards the entrance, the door opened, revealing another man, dressed in what you could assume was a butler. Who knows, you never seen one except for TV. 

"Welcome miss" He mused politely and bowed as well. You did too. Again. Behind the butler, two more maids were awaiting your arrival, heads bowed down and both welcomed you in unison. 

"May I take your backpack and jacket miss?" One girl asked, head still bowed. You blinked a couple of times. 

"Uhh.. I guess" You just managed to say. You weren't used to this, but then again who was? Except for rich people, of course. The girl carefully picked up your packpack from your hand and helped you out of your jacket. She retreated with another bow, while the other girl caught your attention.

"Master Kaiba is waiting for you. This way please." You just nodded and followed her without another word. She walked up the giant steps that seemed to circle the hallway towards the upper floor of the mansion. Your eyes discretely ran from the art on the walls to the different vases, flower pots and all that adorned the house, but made sure to trail behind the maid. 

After walking for what seemed to you a long time to walk in a house, you finally asked the girl.

"Are my friends here yet?" Without turning to look at you the young girl just replied.

"I'm afraid I do not know miss" Were they trianed robots or what? But before you could give it another thought, the girl stopped and turned towards you. 

"Master Kaiba is awaiting your presence" she said and bowed once again, turning right back on her heels and walking away through the long hallway, leaving you to stare at her back, then at the large two closed doors in front of you. 

Let's just get this over with, you thought and were prepared to open the doors but stopped yourself. You weren't impolite. Never enter a closed room without knocking. So you did and awaited a reply. 

A distant "Come in" was heard from the other side that you had to double check in your head if you were allowed access or not. Finally, you shrugged it off and opened one of the doors. It was lighter than you had assumed. As you entered the room, you quickly took in your surroundings before fully entering the room. It was huge, that was expected. But it was.... plain. Though large windows adorned the opposite wall from floor to ceiling, allowing natural light to flood the room. In the middle of the windows was a desk, Kaiba was sitting on a chair, his laptop in front. Two small couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room, another locked door in the far right end of the room and in the far left corner a bed? Multiple trophies and some paintings adorned the rest of the walls. 

Was this his room? And where were the rest of the gang? The young teen looked at your half entered frame and closed the lid on his laptop, crossing his fingers over his mouth.

"You're finally here. I've been waiting" He said and you would expect that due to his mouth be partially covered that you wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying, but his deep, harsh voice easily cut through any obstacle.

You fully entered the room and closed the door behind you. His face alone annoyed you, so your voice came out just as bored as you spoke, making your way a bit closer to his desk, but keeping a decent distance and stopping next to one of the couches.

"Well, excuse me for the delay, this little meeting wasn't exactly in my agenda" You refused to look at him because you felt that his face would just get you angrier so you focused on the greenery displayed behind him through the window.

Kaiba stood up from his desk and you had to direct your gaze to him. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt, the first two buttons let loose. As he rounded over the desk he came fully into view and to add to his attire he had a pair of plain blue jeans. Very... plain from the Kaiba you knew, but you couldn't care less about his wardrobe.

As he came closer to where you were, you easily stood your ground. You weren't intimidated by him in the least, so your eyes just watched him stop in front of the couch opposite from the one you had stopped next to, and sat down, crossing his legs rather ellegantly. Without looking at you he motioned to the seat across.

"Sit down" God damn, the demand in his voice made this simple request to seem impossible to do. Nevertheless, you complied this once and sat down, resting your palms on your knees and sitting with your back straight. You didn't want to make yourself too comfortable. You weren't planning to stick around too long.

There was a moment of silence before his eyes finally met yours. A weaker character would probably not stand that piercing gaze, but you successfully held his eyes with boredom and poison laced in yours. But part of your tough side melted a bit confused as his blue eyes left yours for a few moments as Kaiba looked you up and down several times. This got uncomfortable fast but you said nothing and just stared back at him, with your eyebrow raised.

But before you could ask the necessary questions, another knock on the door made you break the stare down and you glanced at the guest.

"Come in" Kaiba said again and the door opened to reveal yet another maid. She was pushing a cart filled with teacups, a teapot, sweets, tiny sandwiches and who knows what else. You stared amazed at the maids dexterity in serving the drinks after she had of course, bowed her head upon entering. For a second you forgot about your hated enemy in front and just focused on the maid and her nimble hands.

After she served the tea, she bowed again.

"Thank you" you said smiling softly and that seemed to take her aback as she bowed once again, this time lower and without any words, she quickly pushed the cart right out the door and closed it behind her. You were left just staring at the door. God how bad did this maniac treat his employees? You had also hoped that she was here to announce the arrival of one of her friends, but that wasn't the case. Now that you took a second to analize the situation, you slowly bit your lower lip. You were in Kaiba's room. He wasn't dressed to duel and you were served refreshments. Putting two and two together you realized that you were his only guest today. That made you a bit uncomfortable, but you were already here so might as well listen to what he had to say and pray to the Lord that you had the strength to not spit in his face.

"So, why did you call me here out of the blue?" You asked and turned your full attention to the male. You caught him for a split second looking at the fine line of cleavage but as it was so quick, you dismissed it as imagination.

"Straight to the point?" He asked a hint of amusement in his deep voice. You on the other hand weren't feeling so giddy and crossed your arms over your chest to emphasize the fact that you did not want to be here, but that only pushed your cleavage more and Kaiba's eyes were soon to follow. Now you knew it wasn't your imagination and you kinda cursed yourself for wearing this shirt. But you never thought of this guy as a pervert so you weren't too worried.

"Again Kaiba, I wasn't really planning a field trip today and truthfully you're the last person I want to see on a weekend. So just tell me what you want so I can go on with my life" Kaiba leaned back on the sofa resting his arm on the back of it giving an air of relaxation. He wasn't very intimidating usually, but now that you were alone with him, in his room, his house, a different air surrounded him, but you still managed to keep your composure and just waited for a reply.

Kaiba laughed slowly. This was clearly a joke to him and it was getting on your nerves.

"Pushy. Alright. I called you here for a business proposal" He finally said, now staring you dead in the eyes and by the looks of it he was damn serious about it. You blinked a few times quickly, trying to process the reason.

"Business proposal?" You asked again to make sure you understood correctly.

"Yes" he sinply said closing his eyes, a smug grin now plastered on his face. You didn't like that grin.

"Kaiba, I don't know if you've hit your head or something, but this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"How so?" You wanted to facepalm and your body tensed slowly at the anger building up.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a businesswoman. What possibly could you need from me?" The male's smirk grew even wider as he shifted positions and now leaned his body forward, supporting his weight on his elbows that were now resting on his legs. Somehow, the small inch he got closer to you by this action made you lean back a bit. Fuck, he was scary sometimes if he managed to freak you out.

"You shouldn't worry. This is something that even you can do!" You cocked an eyebrow at him. Clearly you were insulted but ignored it. Again. You picked up the cup of tea and looked at your reflection in the liquid.

"You don't say..." you sighed twirling the tea around in the cup. "Then pray tell Kaiba, what is it?" 

"I can offer you any ammount of money you want if you say yes" A human will be a human so you looked back at him. Ok, that sounded good. But things are always too good to be true so what was the catch? Was he going to make you kill someone or something?

Noticing you getting interested, Kaiba smirked again knowing that money was an easy influencer for anyone. As you finally decided to take a sip of your tea the man continued his grand proposal.

"I want your virginity"

.

.

.

You chocked on your tea and spat it out almost comedically. You stared wide eyed in shock at the boy as you wiped the remains of the liquid from your chin. He didn't seem to flinch at your reaction.

"What?" You almost yelled hoping to God that you misunderstood his request but he just stayed the same and repeated.

"I'm willing to offer you any ammount of money you want in exchange for your virginity" 

How would one react to this? Laugh? Dismiss it as a joke? Yell? Run?!

The doubtful part of you took over and you chuckled for a bit until you burst in full laughter having to let the cup of tea back on the table. Kaiba had lost his smirk. He wasn't expecting this reaction from you.

"Right, of course, ya got me there Mr. Kaiba sir. Hmmn let me think, how does a million dollars sound?" You joked between laughs. This guy had definitely lost his marbles. 

"If that's how much you want then yes." He just replied, still staying cool but disappointed at your lack of trust in his words. That made your laughter stop abruptly as you looked at him. He always had a poker face but you could tell that he wasn't screwing around.

"What? Wait, what, are you serious about this?" You asked desperation in your words. Kaiba stood up swiftly, going around the table in the middle, reaching you from the right, as he used his left hand to support his weight in order to lean in closer to make sure you look at him and realize that this was no joke.

You quickly pulled back trying to keep as much distance from the now crazy pervert, leaning mostly your torso in the opposite direction as your legs remained where they were.

Kaiba stared you dead in the eyes.

"A million, two million, you name it and it's yours!" He put emphasis on almost every word. He... wasn't kidding. You yelped and scurried back on your feet trying to get as far as him as possible. What was once a slight discomfort it was now full blown fear.

"Have you completely lost your marbles Kaiba? What the hell makes you think I would ever accept such a thing?" You now yelled at him angrily. The nerve on this man was unbelievable! 

Kabia stood up straight as well and took a deep breath passing his slender fingers through his hair.

"I don't see why you wouldn't accept it. I'm sure you wouldn't get a better offer than this." He stated as a matter of factly that it left you speechless.

You didn't even know how to respond. The lack of words just made him laugh a bit.

"You see? Think about it, it's a good deal"

"Deal?" You managed to choke out feeling more and more enraged at this child prodigy.

"I don't even know what to say. Do you think I'm a hooker or something?" 

"Show me a hooker that asks for a million dollars for sex" he stated and you shook your head quickly trying to shake the stupid that entered your brain.

"I was kidding Kaiba! I never thought that this crazy proposal of yours was for real!" You full out yelled and that seemed to annoy him. He started taking quick steps towards you and scared, you stumbled backwards until your back hit the wall. You could have sworn that this room was bigger when you weren't being threatened by this guy. Kaiba took the opportunity that you had nowhere else to go and slammed his right hand next to your face, the sheer force fluttering your hair. You gasped scared and chocked a scream. He was now pissed and you could tell.

Fear quickly replaced the anger as you thought that this man could do whatever he pleased and probably get away with it. You never saw him as that kind of person but some books you might just have to judge by their cover.

"You're making too much of a big case out of this _____. I don't much appreciate how you talk to me." He used his other hand to tilt your chin up to make sure that you stared into his now lust driven eyes. They scared you. He scared you. Your chest hurt from the force with which your heart beat and you tried taking multiple breaths at once but that just made it worse.

"It's almost as if you have forgotten who you're talking to" He continued, his thumb with which he held your chin now wandered over your bottom lip from one side to the other. That send a shudder through your body. Not a pleasurable one. One filled with fear.   
You swallowed the lump in your throat and it almost hurt.

"Kaiba, stop this nonsense" you managed to slur, not sounding as brave as you wanted.

"It's your choice. We can do this nicely or not." Well here was the threat you knew was coming.

"How do you even know if I'm a virgin?" You shook a bit as you tried to move. Not that you had where to go.  
He laughed slowly and inched closer. If you could have buried your head in the wall you would. Now his index finger was tracing your upper lip. You never felt more violated.

"I know everything. And you cannot deny it. I know that you have yet to lose your innocence. And I want it. And Seto Kaiba gets what he wants." Every word he said was turning into a whisper as he inched ever so closer to your lips. Was he planning for a kiss? You closed your eyes and with a deep breath you found your strength to push him away as you moved away from the wall and backed towards the door. Kaiba quickly reagined his balance and you could almost hear him boiling.

"Screw you, you degenerate! I'm not a fucking whore you can just pay to screw! I don't fucking care how much money you have or who the fuck you are! You're a psychopath! If you want a war on this, you have one!" You weren't the one to swear but all these events had pushed you over the edge. You inched closer to the door.   
"I swear I hate you with all of my being! You're just a spoiled brat with an ego the size of a damn football field! If you think that money can buy everything, you're fucking wrong. Psycho!" Each word dripped anger mixed with fear and by the end of it you were already at the door, but as you turned around and grabbed the handle and pushed... nothing happened. The door was locked. Your eyes darted back at the male, but he hadn't move. He was standing where you left him, arms crossed, a creepy large smirk covering his features. 

"Why is the door locked?" After that little speech on the worst person in the world, your voice cracked. 

"You didn't think I'd let you leave until we further discussed this, did you? I had a feeling you needed a bit more time to come to a conclusion." He made his way slowly towards you. You gasped and stumbled back again, but your legs gave in and you tumbled like a mess on the floor. What the hell? You felt weak and sleepy. What was going on? Your blurry vision saw Kaiba squat down next to you as you didn't even have the strength to keep your head up and you let it rest on the floor.

"You put something in the tea..." you managed to whisper your realization as Kaiba slowly passed a hand over your cheek and heard him laugh gravely.

"I always knew you were a smart girl" you opened your mouth to speak again but the fatigue from whatever you were drugged with made its mark and you fell asleep on Kaiba's floor, completely at his mercy.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You refuse Kaiba's offer and things do not turn out so good for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explore if you really do not want to accept Kaiba's indecent proposal, but he cannot take no for an answer. 
> 
> This will be heavy on the whole rape thing so clench your buttcheeks at that.
> 
> Prepare for dirty talk and a very messed up Kaiba

Your head felt heavy and you felt sick. It was too much of a struggle to even open your eyes and you didn't want to. But something in your body screamed wake up! Run! You're in danger.

Deciding to heed its warnings, your eyes slowly fluttered open, trying to make out your surroundings. There wasn't much light thankfully so your eyes started to get used to it. But you were still confused on where you were and what had happened. You couldn't quite remember. From what little you could take in, this didn't seem like a familiar place. You tried sitting up, but something stopped you. Pain shot through your arms and you quickly noticed that they were both above your head. And as you were unable to move them from that spot meant that they were probably tied. 

You started panicking as snippets of today came crashing on you with a thud. You pulled on your hands to release yourself, only to hurt yourself more. Wincing, you yelped slowly trying to look up and see what was holding you in place.

"Up already?" A gruff voice next to you rang through your head and you jumped panicked. If your hands weren't holding you in place, you'd probably jump to the other side of the room. 

You knew that voice and as your head turned to your left, your suspicions were confirmed as your eyes met the ones of the young CEO of Kaiba Corp. Your throat was extremely dry and no words came out as you tried to distance yourself as much as you could from him.

He did this. His stupid proposal. He drugged you! The fucker had DRUGGED you! And now here he was, laying in the bed next to you and smirking like a damn spawn of Satan.

Kaiba merely laughed at your feeble attempts of escape and raised a hand to stroke your hair. Fear took over once again and you tried backing away, but you were at the limit of how much your arms would let you and as you pulled tighter, your circulation was cut off, accentuating the pain you already felt.

He easily managed to catch a strand of your hair and passed a hand through it. You winced and somehow your voice came back.

"Kaiba you asshole... what do you want?" You only now realized how groggy you sounded. Kaiba scooted a bit closer to you and you could feel his hot breath on your skin and you shook lightly trying not to expose the fact that you were scared like a little kid.

"I told you. You should consider my offer. I wouldn't want this to turn into something you wouldn't like" You gulped again trying to lubricate your throat.

"Kaiba please, tell me you're joking about this! You can't ve serious! You don't even know me..." You whimpered though you tried not to, but this situation was slowly getting to you. His tone demanded a positive answer, one you were not willing to give, and he didn't seem to like that.

With a sigh, the boy propped himself up and flung his body over yours, making sure to support his weight on both arms.

"I don't joke _____ . You should know that about me already." He hissed, his eyes piercing yours with unstability and lust. You knew he wasn't kidding. A part of you knew from the start. He leaned closer and continued. 

"And I know more about you than you know. I know how you've never had a boyfriend because nobody would get close to you." He growled sexily in a whisper. "I know your favorite food, your favorite hangout place, your fears..." he leaned closer and closer his face now mere inches from yours and you buried your head in the pillow as much as you could. Your heart was racing in your chest and right now you wanted to just give a heart attack and die right there. 

"And I know when you touch yourself in those lonely nights" You turned red at the thought that Kaiba knew that you sometimes did it. But you were secure in the comfort of your room without any stray eyes watching. At least that's what you thought.  
His head leaned past your lips and whispered in your ear.  
"I know how you played with yourself last night when you were alone" Now you gasped confirming that somehow Kaiba was watching you do it. What you thought was a completely safe action, quickly turned into the worst thing ever. How? Why did he knew all of this?  
"And I was watching you. I've watched you many times do it and everytime I did, I couldn't help but touch myself as well, making sure I came with you each time" This time he gently licked your earlobe and you jumped at the sudden feeling and felt tears well up in your eyes. Anger boiled in the pit of your stomach for this man and he kept adding to it more and more. His left hand left its spot as he trailed your arm from the wrist to the elbow in a slow motion barely grazing the skin with his finger. In an ordinary situation, you'd get so turned on from this. Deep, charming voice, a good looking guy, gentle touches. Now everything just wanted to make you crawl out of your skin.

"Tell me ______, who are you thinking about when you gently squeeze your own breast? Who do you wish would be there to replace your fingers inside you or to take over massaging you?" He almost purred and the desire in his voice grew with every word as he imagined himself being in that position. 

You never had thought about Kaiba doing this. Watching you and now dominating you like this. 

"Stop it..." You pleaded. You couldn't stand hearing such words. It made you feel dirty and you wished you never had the awful idea of spending alone time. Kaiba once again laughed slowly. He knew he was getting to you and your cracking voice just made him want to keep going more and more. 

"The cute face you make as you come turns me on so much each time" 

Stop it! You yelled in your head. You couldn't bear the thought of being watched like that. The boy once again licked your lobe adding a small bite to the kiss. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" You finally mutter with a shudder of his actions. He stopped the assault and raised his head looking at you again, that shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"You should be honored that I am. Others would beg for such an opportunity." Even in this rapist state, his ego still sky rocketed. But you didn't even care anymore. You just wanted to leave. You wanted to go home. 

"Then get one of them! Why the hell are you so hell bent on this? Any woman would be more than happy to do whatever you want them to! So why me..." you closed your eyes for the last words not wanting to look at him anymore.

Kaiba seemed to ponder his answer for a moment before leaning down, gabbing your cheeks rather forecefully making you open your eyes in surpise to take in his menacing gaze.

"Because you don't want to! Because you clearly have no attraction towards me! Because you deny me!" He said huskily. So in the end it was just the same. He just wanted what he couldn't have. Because he's Seto fucking Kaiba.

For a second you thought what if you showed the slightest slither of admiration for the man. Would he have lost interest? 

"I've watched you since you joined the dweebs. With each passing day, your ignorance towards me only made me more and more curious. I made sure to find everything about you. And I made sure that I would be the one to take your vieginity, no matter what. That way, whenever you're going to be with a man, my face appears in your mind. I'll make sure you never forget Seto Kaiba!"

You trembled in place. Fear? Anger? A bit of both. He wanted to mark himself into your head forever. And how this going you feared he would succeed. 

He also knew about the boyfriend thing. Was that why no boy seemed to come close to you? You remember several instances where you went on some dates, which all went great in your opinion but you never heard from them again. Did he.. intervene?  
Your thoughts were brutally interruped by Kaiba's lips touching your own. You were so absorbed in your mind that you didn't even notice him lean closer. 

Your eyes widen as you squirmed trying to escape this forceful kiss, but his hand was tightly keeping your head in place and you couldn't break free. You kicked your legs and yelled against his lips, but his knees carefully stopped your movements and you barely had any space between the bed and the boy. 

With the kiss came the cruel realization that you weren't going to escape this so tears soon started falling from the corners of your eyes. Kaiba kept the kiss a while longer and finally stood up looking at you, licking his lips deviously.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste you for." He completely ignored your crying form, if anything, it was getting him hornier. 

"Evertime you spoke back to me in a rude manner, everytime you threw those hateful glances, do you know how hard you made me?" 

"You're sick..." You said between tears glaring at him and he laughed finally releasing your face.

"Even now, you're still putting up a fight. I can't wait to break that petty spirit of yours until you beg for more. Until you completely give yourself to me" His voice was getting almost slurred from desire and trying to hold on for so long, but it was worth it for him. Just to watch you break. 

With that he made his move and started what would be too long of a night for you.


End file.
